3 thousand years later
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Post the events of Legacy of Spock comic. Set on New Vulcan.


The original humanity in Star Fleet just went stood up and ascended two thousand years ago. But the humans who hadn't developed warp-drive remained. The Vulcan/Human halfbreeds remained and they took over Earth referring to themselves as Humans. At least the half-breeds who did not have pointy ears. The only thing that showed was their pointy eyebrows. It was saddening for the Vulcans who knew the humans quite well. Vulcans had yet to reach the level of enlightenment or evolution. But simply, it was not logical to ascend. One Vulcan ascended then returned claiming it was the most distasteful and illogical experience they had.

There were many problems within their galaxy namely being the Borg and another race that fed off metal. It was like a parasite. Vulcans worked hard and quickly to find a solution to their problem. A time dilation field was suggested. The only remaining evidence of humanity's living inventions were androids and holoprograms. A time dilation field was thrown out the field after a much logical debate. To defeat the spider like objects they referred to as 'Not-Replicators'. Then it was decided to make a time dilation field when it became evident they were not going to stop. So the remaining species in Star Fleet decided on the time dilation field.

For the next two thousand years, they worked very hard on finding a way to destroy the species. The Borg was assimilated into Star Fleet through a series of implements that slowly stripped the cybernetic parts to the species and made them more organic than machine. One year until the time dilation field was about to falter. Vulcans were still hard at work trying to find a way around that. They had managed to control the population of various planets by sending the surplus of them through the Gaurdian of Forever to a dimension where there was no such thing as Not-Replicators. Replicators were objects that reanimated food or an object but not a living thing. These spider like organisms operated like Replicators.

Star Fleet had put aside their exploration in favor of self preservation.

The planets with human life seemingly vanished into thin air shortly after the problematic encounter with Not-Replicators.

Spock's namesake, Spock, a black female Vulcan was walking her way up the path to the statue.

Pure Vulcan.

Spock came to a stop at the ledge where the statue of the most revered Vulcan, a Vulcan so great, that he saved her species.

"Ambassador Spock," Spock said. "We are in . . . A tight pickle." She had her arms behind her back. "It is apparent that we will be replaced by organisms that have lego-like parts, a spider design, and a replicating like ability. If you were here, what would you do? Find a way around it . . . The science community has exhausted all resources. Cardassians have given up. Klingons have been working with the science community. They do not prefer to give up. Ferengi have become taller in the past three thousand years but only by two two feet."

Spock sighed.

"We are losing hope, Ambassador," Spock said. "My mother says that our species will be evacuating in the near five months to another dimension." She paced back and forth. "I do not wish to leave a familiar time and be known as a outsider. For so long, my mother told me stories of you and the crew of the Enterprise. The ones that are legends of your counterpart. We do not know of your story in your youth but we can assume it was similar to your counterpart." Spock came to a stop. "There was a saying on your other home planet." Her blue eyes looked up in the direction of the Ambassadors stone eyes. "The cavalary is here. But it is not here. And we need help. It is illogical to ask the dead for help."

Suddenly a large boom was heard drawing Spock's attention.

There was a puff of smoke in the shape of a circle and a free falling rounded object. It seemed to be large enough to be referred to as a guide bubble. Humanity, a thousand years ago, ensured the safety of the past, present, and future. But they were only here for so long. The time bubble was at first used but it turned into a problem within two years. Spock squinted her eyes seeing that it was going in different directions as it fell. It was falling right out of ear shot of the statue. Spock raised her left eyebrow, frankly surprised, watching it twirl headed down.

The rounded sphere shuttle craft transportation crash landed into the ground across from Spock making a rugged terrain. Spock lowered her eyebrow then made her way to the large craft. She had never seen anything like it. Zip. She was a medic on Vulcan instead of going into science, she went into the field of medicaid. Spock was an unusual Vulcan. She had taken xenobiology learning what she could about the biology and internal structure of other aliens in the occassion that rose up that she serve on a ship. She could feel her heart beating in where her liver should be.

A door opened to the side striking out startling the Vulcan making her fall down.

"DAMN IT, JANE!" Came a woman's voice.

A young woman fell out.

"YOU EJECTED US OUT OF POSSIBLY THE LAST CARGO SHIP AND INTO A PROTOTYPE SHUTTLE. HELL, WE ARE NOT IN THE RIGHT GALAXY!"

The young silent woman rubbing the side of her head got up.

"Calm down, Lara," Jane said. "We are safe."

A woman with blonde short hair darted her head out of the shuttlepod. Spock was frozen recognizing these were humans. Lacking the pointy ears, the pointy tilted up eyebrows, and the monotone voice. They had emotions. They lacked the attire of a Vulcan but instead of a strange white two piece uniform with dark symbols on the shoulder and pockets at various places. Jane, the human who was out, had five fingers. She didn't have the nose ridges of a Bajoran, the forehead crest of a Klingon, the big ears of a Ferengi, and so on. The basic template sent throughout the galaxy and evolved over the passing thousand so years. It was impolite to stare. But Spock had studied human anatomy through and through.

These were humans.

"Oh?" Lara asked. "And what the hell is that?"

Jane turned around facing the direction of Spock.

"Oh," Jane said. "I am so sorry." She held her hand out toward Spock meeting Spock's eyes. "We are new here."

"We are not new." Lara said.

Spock took Jane's hand.

"You are very new here," Spock said, as Jane helped her up. "I am Spock."

Jane raised a dark eyebrow.

"Just Spock?" Jane asked.

"My full name is unpronounceable." Spock said.

"Try me." Jane said.

"S'frin S'tarak Spock." Spock said.

"You are right," Jane said, with widened eyes. "I cannot pronounce it."

Lara got in between the two.

"I don't know who the hell you are," Lara said. "But we are going straight where we came from," Lara took Jane by the shoulder. "Bye-bye!"

Spock looked over in the direction of the still standing statue giving it a thought of what he would do as Lara dragged Jane back to the shuttle craft,

"Ask for help, logically." Spock said. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one, or the few."

Spock turned away from the statue's direction then went in the direction of the two humans.

"Forgive my intrusion, but we are in need of your help and intelligence to wipe out a man-eating lego based organism." Spock said, as the camera turned its attention to the statue as she went past it.

The screen went over in the direction of the statue and came to a stop two feet away.

"Yes, Miss Spock?" Jane's voice was overheard.

". . . Did she just say man eating legos?" Lara asked. "That's worse than a Sharknado!"

 **The End.**


End file.
